Balto I: Rise of Korrus
by TheTalidaPrimeFan
Summary: In this new adventure; Balto and his friends begin a new adventure as darkness approaches Nome. Will Balto and his friends come out victorious? Or will they be defeated by evil? Part of a new series rewriting the movies and eventually expanding to a Balto IV. Brought to you by TheTalidaPrimeFan.
1. Prologue

_**Balto I: Rise of Korrus**_

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction, based around the Balto movie series… So on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights to the Balto series belong to Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures, while I own my OCs. In other words, I do not own the Balto series at all.**

 **Balto: Of course you don't.**

 **Korrus: OH SHUT UP!**

 **Star: *Facepaw***

 **Me: -_- Sigh, anyway. On with it!**

 **EDIT: Due to certain timeline inconsistencies and other things the storyline has been quickly revamped.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **New York City, United States of America**

 **January 22nd, 1995**

A woman in her seventies and her granddaughter are walking in Central Park, and looking around. "It was here… someplace." Apparently looking for something. "But we've already been past here!" The granddaughter complains, causing the grandmother to chuckle. "The trees have grown so big. It's been so long since my last visit."

She sighs as a dog, named Blaze, proceeded to bark.

"Come on Blaze. Grandma, when was the last time you were here?" The granddaughter asks.

Of course, chuckling, the grandmother replies, "Way before you were born, sweetheart."

Following natural dog instincts, Blaze spots something and proceeds to bark at it.

"Oh, look! Blaze found a squirrel!" The granddaughter says.

 **(Balto: *Deadpan* Short attention span. Me: LOL)**

"Now just a minute, I'm trying to get my bearings. Oh there are so many paths here. So easy to get turned around. Come on, darling." The grandmother says. "Grandma, we're in the middle of nowhere." The grandmother laughs, saying; "We're right in the middle of New York City!"

"But you're going to make yourself so tired walking so long." The granddaughter says. "Nonsense. It hasn't been more than a quarter of an hour. Huh. Not much further."

The grandmother moves to continue but the granddaughter says,

"Blaze is getting tired." The grandmother laughs, "Oh I see."

"Grandma, what are we looking for anyway?" The granddaughter asks. "A memorial." The grandmother answers." Confused, the granddaughter questions; "A me-what?" Laughing, the grandmother informs the young girl; "A reminder of a wonderful story, and a place very far away from here."

Wonder in her eyes, the granddaughter asks; "What place is that, Grandma?"

The grandmother of course answers; "Nome, Alaska. It's a small town almost on top the world. Hmm, now that really was in the middle of nowhere, sweetheart. In the cold winter, of 1925, it was snowing hard… Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around was with teams of dogs pulling long sleds. Races were held every year to find out the best team. And the competition was very fierce…"

* * *

 **Nome, Territory of Alaska**

 **January 19th, 1925**

Two teams of sled dogs are racing, barking as they go, heading for the finish line up in town…

A musher calls out to his team, "Mush! Giddap, boy! Hut-ya! Hut-ya!"

The opposing team closes the distance, as the opposing musher also calls out; "Hyah, Steele! Hyah, hyah!" Panting, a black-and-white Malamute named Steele, leads his team against the other one as the mushers continue calling out orders. A dog calls out something indiscernible.

"Steele, we're not gonna make it!" Calls out a scared Star, who gets a paw to the face in response from Steele.

"Easy now. Easy! Easy!" A musher from the first team calls out, as Steele's team begins to get closer to said team as both teams enter a narrow passageway of ice and snow. Steele's musher proceeds to call out due to the danger risk of the passageway; "Steele, hold back, hold back, hold back!"

Steele sees a dog in the front, growls and then proceeds to bite him, causing the dog's team to collide into other, yelping. This causes the first team Musher to yell in anger; "Steele!"

This leads to Steele chuckling mischievously as his Musher calls out, "Get in line! Get in line!" Steele's team proceeds towards the town as a gunshot rings out, a flare having been fired, resulting in somebody shouting; "It's the three-mile marker!" This of course, prompts the residents of Nome to cheer in applause…

 _To be Continued in Chapter I_

 **Well, that was the Prologue for Balto I: Rise of Korrus.**

 **As per routine like so many other authors on Fanfiction, please favorite, review, and follow, your choice.**

 **Flames will be ignored, however I would appreciate community assistance. If you notice any errors in grammar, or anything of the sort, please note them in your reviews.**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- TheTalidaPrimeFan**


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I has launched, my friends!**

 **But first, review replies!**

 **kalgornthehunter** **: Thank you, and I wish you luck with your own story! Hope you like Chapter I.**

 **Crazywizard73: Thank you for your review.**

 **Redwalllover28: Yes, in fact, the OCs make an appearance in this chapter! I'll see what I can do. The timeline will certainly be different in places as well. Speaking of that… Balto?**

 **Balto: Expect TheTalidaPrimeFan to post a timeline "story" on the timeline on events prior to Balto I: Rise of Korrus.**

 **Disclaimer:** **All rights to the Balto series belong to Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures, while I own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Race and First Appearances**

 **Nome, Territory of Alaska**

 **January 19** **th** **, 1925**

As the three-mile marker goes off into the air, a brownish-gray wolf-dog, known to Nome as Balto, is holding his friend and adoptive father, Boris, in his mouth, which of course is causing Boris to say; "Balto, get your slobbery mouth off me!" Balto lets him go, then says; "Come on. Let's go, Boris. We can cut around the back and catch the end of the race."

Balto's words cause Boris to protest, saying that, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm a delicate country bird." Whining, "I hate going into town." Balto then responds, excitedly, "Ah, come on. What's the worst that can happen?" This causes a blue-and-white wolf-dog, to state in shock; "Balto, did you just really jinx things?!"

"Oh come on Korrus, it can't be _that_ bad." Balto replies to Korrus. Korrus is a wolf-dog like Balto, but thing is, he is also Balto's brother. Boris, in his usual manner as Korrus and Balto have experienced in the past, is screaming and muttering, "Bleh, why do I let you two talk me into these things? Aye! AAAAH!" He falls into a window that was open, squawking, then ends up on a moose antler, then spots some meat hanging from the roof. A butcher, then grabs him.

"Uh oh, Boris needs rescuing." Said Korrus, then the blue-white wolf-dog moves in quick succession, grabbing Boris and pretty much saving Boris from death. "Bring that back, you thieves!" Boris then asks, "You, are putting me down now, right, Korrus?" Chuckling, Balto replying humorously, "Whatever you say, Boris." Sighing, the goose telling the two wolf-dogs that, "Every time there's a race, you two run around like as if you're in it!"

Balto replied; "Maybe one day I will be… Korrus though, has repeatedly said he is not joining any race teams." Korrus then laughed, "Of course I'm not, brother, because I'm more focused towards Policing!" The goose looks at the blue-white wolf-dog, then says; "The Alaska Territory Troopers again? I know the reasons why, but couldn't you just wait another year? And you two, heel, I AM NOT A SPRING CHICKEN OR A PENGUIN! I mean, it's freezing out here!"

A gunshot rings out, prompting a Territory Trooper in the town to yell; "Two mile marker!" This of course results in applause, as the crowd is excited to see who wins. Balto tells his brother and Boris to follow. "Come on. We don't want to miss the finish." Boris then sarcastically states; "Oh that would be a 'tragedy'!" Screaming as the two wolf-dogs run past him, resulting in the goose to be in snow, flatly stating; "I was being sarcastic."

* * *

 **Nome Workshop, 2nd Street**

A man, Mr Johannssen, chuckles as he unveils a sled to a family from the mainland US.

The Father thanks the man happily; "Mr. Johanssen, the sled is beautiful." His wife then adds, "We're very grateful." While the girl, known as Rosy, excitedly thanks the man as well; "Oh thank you, thank you! I love these rudders! I love this brushbow! I love this sled! Jenna, Jana! You're lead dogs!"

Laughing, the father says, "Heh, Rosy's grateful too, huh?" Johannsen replying "Yeah, so I gather."

Rosy said excitedly, laughing again, "Thank you!" which of course elects chuckles from the adults. "Watch this!" She calls out to her parents.  
"Coming sweetheart!" Her mother says. "I don't know, honey. I think we should've gotten her the dollhouse." The father says thoughtfully to his wife.

Another gunshot rings out, resulting in Rosy calling out an order to her two dogs, a red-white Siberian Husky with a red bandana named Jenna and a black-white Siberian Husky with a blue bandana named Jana; "It's the one-mile marker! Mush, you two, mush! Let's win this race! Whoo-hoo!"

Rosy's mother then says; "I think she'll learn to like it."

* * *

 **Main Street, Location of January 19** **th** **1925 Nome Dog Race**

Rosy calls out to her dogs, "Jenna, Jana, easy girls. Whoa!" A random boy in the background states, "Dad I'm cold…" Two dogs, Dixie and Sylvie, approach the two Siberian sisters, Dixie greeting them. "Good morning, Jenna and Jana. Oughta be a close race, don't ya think? Maybe even neck and neck!" Sylvie states flatly to the two Siberian sisters; "Say something about her new collar before she gets whiplash." Obeying, Jenna asks Dixie; "Uh Dixie, what a pretty collar, is it new?"

Dixie, looks at said collar, and says, "What? This old thing? Yeah, do you think, um, Steele will notice?" Jana replies to Dixie on her opinion on Steele noticing anything; "I'm afraid the only way that Steele notices anything at all is if they're wearing a mirror." Cheering erupts as Steele's team comes around the corner, panting all the way, passing by some female dogs who swoon at the sight of Steele, Steele of course, takes it in stride with overdone pride, while people say things like, "Come on, Steele!" or, "You can do it!" and so on.

Rosy and her dogs stop a few feet away from the Finish line, ordering the two; "Stay, you two!" as cheering for Steele's team continues like as if Alaska had achieved statehood somehow. Rosy then cheers Steele on, "Come on, Steele!" … Only for her hat to be blown away by the wind. "Oh, no!" In the distance, Balto sees the hat fly and then land in the middle of the designated Race route on Main Street, with Rosy crying out, "My hat!" and tried to go for it, only to be restrained by Jenna.

Balto then looks at the hat, then at Steele's team, then in a split second, goes to get the hat, resulting in one member of the crowd watching the race to say, "Get that Stray Dog!" while another says, "He's gonna ruin the race!"

Boris then chooses this time to appear, muttering a bit before seeing Balto in the race, resulting in him screaming in shock.

Barking, Steele's team comes side to side with Balto, with Steele grunting and snarling, saying, "Outta my way, lobo-brain!" Balto ignores it and speeds up ahead of the team, and grabs the hat and moves immediately off the race route, resulting in Jenna (Presumably) gasping.

Boris sees this as Korrus arrives by his side, with Boris shrieking; "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO STAY ON THE SIDELINES?!"

A sled goes by, covering the two in snow, with Korrus shaking off the snow off him, saying; "Uh… I don't think he will ever learn that. I mean, we've known each other since puppyhood!"

"… Good point." Boris sighs the reply.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER I**

 **And done! Chapter I is finished!**

 **As per the usual routine, please favorite, review, and follow, your choice really.**

 **Any Flames will be ignored.**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- TheTalidaPrimeFan**


End file.
